


Now she´s here (shining in the starlight)

by janetcab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, My boyfriend ships it, Valentine´s Gift, post-04x16
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcab/pseuds/janetcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia solía reírse de él cuando empezaron el instituto porque francamente, parecía que se había caído dentro del armario y salido de casa con lo que se le había quedado pegado al cuerpo, o  que se había vestido a oscuras. Eso, o directamente era daltónico, y aunque ahora suena estúpido e infantil en su cabeza, en su momento parecía un insulto legítimo y no una forma penosa de hacerle saber a Stiles Stilinski que Lydia Martin se fijaba en él".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now she´s here (shining in the starlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Andaba yo echando de menos a Derek cuando ha pasado el episodio 16 de la última temporada y mi cuchi-cuchi, que es un repelente, se ha girado hacia mí y me ha dicho "van a acabar TAN juntos". Así que le he escrito catorce pequeñas escenas y se las he regalado por San Valentín. Soy así de cuqui.  
> No estaba muy segura de subirlo, porque soy fiel como un perro a mis OTPs y cuando me sacan de ahí me cuesta sudor y lágrimas imaginar la dinámica de otras posibles relaciones, así que sorry not sorry por adelantado.

**l.**

Un día Stiles la saca de Eichen House y Lydia se da cuenta de que ya no tiene miedo. Ni de perder los mejores años de su vida ni de perderlo a él.

**ll.**

Stiles siempre ha tenido pinta de chiflado. Es decir. Lydia solía reírse de él cuando empezaron el instituto porque francamente, parecía que se había caído dentro del armario y salido de casa con lo que se le había quedado pegado al cuerpo, o que se había vestido a oscuras. Eso, o directamente era daltónico, y aunque ahora suena estúpido e infantil en su cabeza, en su momento parecía un insulto legítimo y no una forma penosa de hacerle saber a Stiles Stilinski que Lydia Martin se fijaba en él. Stiles siempre ha sido excéntrico, y no porque dedique horas a idear nuevas formas de llamar la atención, sino porque _verdaderamente_ opina que las deportivas con rueditas y luces lo molan todo, que todo aquel que se le siente al lado quiere escuchar las pruebas irrefutables de que la actriz de _Divergente_ forma parte de los Illuminati y que hay noticias que es mejor dar cantando que hablando.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más asustaba de Stiles era lo claro que parecía tenerlo todo, porque ni siquiera le temblaba el labio cuando berreaba a los cuatro vientos que jamás se aburriría de ella, que estaría dispuesto a intentarlo aunque fuesen a universidades distintas o Lydia le obligase a tatuarse su nombre en el culo, lo que pasara antes. Lo aterrador de Stiles era que la miraba y la veía. Veía a un genio matemático detrás de su vestido de Mango. Y daba un poco de respeto renunciar a sentirse bonita ante los piropos de los camareros, y a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ella, para cultivarse, ir al gimnasio, resolver acertijos químicos y depilarse las cejas, leer, aprender a montar en bici, conocer gente e irse de acampada sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Daba pavor ser incapaz de ahorrar para irse de intercambio a París por invitar a cenar a Stiles cada semana y regalarle una camiseta de su talla por sorpresa, porque sabía que aunque su madre tuviera deudas, en casa estaban mejor de dinero que en la de Stiles.

Con Jackson nunca le había pasado eso, quizá porque Lydia sabía que Jackson no iba a aguantarla para siempre, y prefería dejarle el marrón de cortar a él, por tener la conciencia tranquila. A la hora de la verdad dolió, sí. Pero ese escozor en los ojos y la garganta no había sido nada comparado con Stiles apretándole la cara y el cuello. Poseído por el nogitsune.

**lll.**

Lo sigue con la mirada mientras juega a lacrosse, durante el último entrenamiento antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Lydia ha perdido una cuota considerable de confianza en sí misma, y todavía le cuesta salir a la calle sin atormentarse porque la gente se percate de que está tocada por dentro. Todavía se le encoge el corazón ante la perspectiva de entablar una conversación con la encargada de la farmacia, porque no quiere perder el control y hacerle daño. Marin Morell dice que le viene bien tener chicos alrededor, para recuperar la autoestima, porque es cierto que el quererse empieza por uno mismo, pero las miradas apreciativas a ella le ayudan. Sin embargo, solo tiene ojos para él.

Ve a un chico feliz, hiperactivo y agotado, y se le ocurre que quizá tarde un poco más en hacer todo lo que quiere hacer, que quizá desperdicie alguna oportunidad valiosa.

–¡Eh, Lydia! –la saluda, peleándose con su casco–. ¿Podemos fingir que no me has visto hasta que salga del vestuario? Porque estoy asqueroso y planeaba desencantarte cuando descubrieras que me compré la colonia esa del McDonald´s en 2008.

Lydia arquea las cejas.

–¿La que huele a pepinillos?

Pose defensiva. Ademanes de las manos. Stiles habla en un atropello.

–El noventa y dos por ciento de compradores fueron hombres, así que no me culpes a mí, sino a mi código genético masculino –se muerde la lengua–, de hombre –Se pasa la mano por el pelo húmedo–. Viril.

Ella se esfuerza por no sonreír, porque Stiles es idiota y no necesita saber que a Lydia le hace gracia.

–Llámame sabelotodo, pero creo que pillo el concepto.

En ese momento, Lydia se da cuenta de que puede compartir su vida con él. Puede que vaya a cerrarse puertas en las narices por salir por Stiles, y da las gracias.

Si se cerraban por eso significaría que no valían la pena. En absoluto.

**lV.**

Lydia suponía que se esforzaría por darle su espacio, pero que al mismo tiempo no podría evitar querer pasar cada trocito de tiempo libre con ella, y a veces se abrumaría porque no entendería cómo podía Stiles querer estar cerca de una lunática con la cabeza llena de voces y agujeros.

No pasa exactamente eso.

Puede que tenga ganas de verlo. Todo el tiempo. Stiles es como su camisón de Betty Boop viejo. Lydia se siente tan cómoda con él que no quiere quitárselo de encima ni para ducharse (ni falta que hace).

**V.**

A pesar de que tiene créditos suficientes para graduarse decide dejarse caer por el instituto al mediodía. Se ha terminado la temporada de _Pequeñas Mentirosas_ , ha finiquitado un proyecto para un concurso de física cuántica local y le apetece dar un paseo.

Al principio su primera reacción es ir corriendo al baño, porque todo el mundo la mira y cuchichea y Lydia teme haberse manchado los dientes de carmín o algo.

Después entiende lo que pasa y sonríe con satisfacción al espejo de los aseos.

_Vaya, vaya._

Camina rumbo a la clase de sus amigos. Suena la campana. Dobla la esquina de la cafetería y los divisa al otro extremo del corredor. Hablan unos con otros, estirando los cuellos, abriéndose para dejar pasar a la gente que viene de frente y volviendo a juntarse dos segundos después. Kira hace florituras con el palo de lacrosse. Scott la mira con un deje de preocupación y se gira para tenderle unos apuntes a Malia, tan subrayados que la práctica totalidad del primer folio está coloreada de amarillo flúor. Liam y Mason cierran la procesión, el primero tratando de defenderse de Stiles, que coge impulso para tirarle una bola de lo que parece papel de cuaderno. De pronto ve a Lydia y se le congela la sonrisita de superioridad en la cara. Recoge el brazo con el que sostiene la bola. Duda entre tirarla a la papelera más cercana, dejarla caer y darle una patada para sacarla del campo visual de Lydia o comérsela.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco.

–Tírasela ya. Lo estás deseando.

A Stiles se le ilumina la cara. Liam le dirige una mirada dolida, musitando "traidora".

–¿Qué haces aquí? –intenta preguntarle Stiles, sin poder disimular que está contento de verla. Lydia lo besa antes de dejarlo terminar, porque puede y porque se siente orgullosa de ese chico y vive para los aplausos, y le urge que se sepa que está con él y con sus chistes de Jaimito y con su lealtad de soldado, y porque se lo debe por todas esas veces en las que dijo “¿Stiles? Es mono” cuando en realidad estaba el primero en la lista que Lydia confeccionó de “chicos que me gustan de más a menos” en su diario de las Winx, allá por el año de la pera.

_Mío._

Los chicos del equipo de lacrosse pasan a su lado justo en ese momento. Miran a Stiles como si lo vieran bajo una luz nueva, y Lydia quiere espetarles que la afortunada es ella, y que más les vale no insinuarle remotamente que es un tío con suerte o que está con él por pena o una de esas gilipolleces que se suelen decir los gallitos, porque Lydia lo sabrá (tiene el monopolio de los chismes, después de todo) y les partirá la cara con las manos desnudas.

**Vl.**

Pospone lo de dormir con él, porque todavía tiene pesadillas con Valack de las que se despierta gritando, pero cuando Stiles empieza a sospechar que es porque Lydia no tiene las cosas claras (“¿quieres acostarte conmigo y que me esfume nada más terminar y no me lo quieres decir para no herir mis sentimientos? Porque antes de que me besaras pensaba que podría hacerlo. Conformarme con migajas de ti. Pan comido. Pero ahora tengo más dudas que el jurado de _Doce hombres sin piedad_ , así que di claramente lo que quieras porque mi cerebro elabora dos paranoias por minuto y me estoy volviendo loco”), acaba cediendo.

A las cuatro de la madrugada se despiertan con un alarido, pero no es de Lydia.

–Lo siento –farfulla Stiles, con la voz ronca–. Pesadillas.

–¿Con qué? –pregunta a media voz, porque sabe que cuanto más desembuche Stiles más se relajará, y porque necesita saber qué le atemoriza para poder convencerlo de que está a salvo.

–Depende. La programación va cambiando. Los lunes toca nogitsune, los martes Theo asesinando a mi padre, los miércoles Donovan, los jueves Scott disfrazado de berserker intentando filetearnos a todos, los viernes tú con la mirada ida y la cabeza apoyada en una almohada llena de sangre y los sábados Parrish haciendo una barbacoa –Traga saliva–. Ya me entiendes.

–¿Y los domingos?

–Los domingos sueño que Liam está colado por Scott y que Kira y Malia atan a Hayden a una silla con una camisa de fuerza y le cantan “¿qué pasó con el que dijo que te amaba, acaso se fue y te ha dejado ilusionada? Díselo Andy” mientras Derek toca el ukelele –resopla–. Detesto los domingos.

Se le ha normalizado la respiración, pero continúa tan asustado, no solo por los recuerdos, sino por lo que Lydia pueda pensar que lo besa con todos sus tormentos y todas sus alegrías, apoyando el cuerpo en el suyo.

–Tengo una bombilla, de estas que se conectan en un enchufe y se quedan encendidas toda la noche. A mí me ayuda a dormir, así que podemos probar –susurra contra los labios de Stiles.

–Vale. Sí. Vale, vale.

Lydia le mete las manos bajo el pijama. Le muerde en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y el cuello, y Stiles musita algo que suena como “ _LydiaLydia_ ”.

Al final se olvidan de la bombilla.

**Vll.**

Un día Lydia se da cuenta de que no tiene que decir adiós a las cosas que le gustaba hacer estando sola, sino hacerles un hueco en el que quepa Stiles. Descubre que las películas de _Los Vengadores_ no están mal, que Stiles lloró en _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ aunque oficialmente nunca la haya visto y que en casa de los Stilinski es más fácil comer sano que en la suya, porque el sheriff ha aceptado el pollo, el té, las ensaladas y las cremas de zanahoria y calabacín a cambio de poder comerse una chocolatina Mars _como Dios manda_ , y no uno de esos inventos sin azúcar con chocolate de soja con los que Natalie Martin infesta la despensa.

**Vlll.**

Esperan a Scott y a Liam en la sala de espera del hospital de Bacon Hills. Desde que Stiles le contó el sueño que suele tener los domingos Lydia no puede mirarlos a la cara sin que le entren ganas de reírse y hacer pis. No necesariamente en ese orden.

_Me está volviendo lela._

Stiles pone cara de tonto cuando Lydia le dice que le quiere, así sin más. Le parece adecuado. Stiles está muy guapo leyendo el periódico que se ha encontrado en una de la sillas, concentrado en un artículo sobre el virus Zika. Intenta imaginarse dentro de diez años sin él y no puede. Así que lo dice, porque es lo lógico.

–Es que no sé. Nuestra vida parece una serie de terror de bajo presupuesto, así que me imaginaba que me lo dirías mientras me desangraba en un tanque de agua. O algo así.

Lydia bufa, hastiada. Eso le pasa por ser la primera en abrirse en canal. Ya ha abierto el melón y le ha picado el orgullo. _Malditos estereotipos sociales._

–Espero que esto no sea una distracción para evitar decirme que también me quieres, Stiles. Porque hay un tanque de agua cerca del hospital y me está entrando sed de sangre.

**VlV.**

No es difícil, lo de salir con Stiles. Le sale solo, lo de hacerle una bandeja de muffins decorados con glasé en forma de pequeños Halcones Milenarios, Chewbaccas y Estrellas de la Muerte por su cumpleaños, o lo de apuntarse al gimnasio con él y con Mason para fortalecer las piernas la próxima vez que tengan que salir pitando y el Jeep de Stiles esté sepultado por la cinta aislante. Al principio se levanta antes que él para maquillarse y colocarse el pelo de forma que no se vea la cicatriz de la trepanación, porque ahí solo hay piel desnuda y cicatrizada, y Lydia teme que a Stiles le disguste su tacto rugoso y su color blancucho, hasta que se despierta una mañana de febrero y Stiles le está mirando, pasando el dedo índice por la cicatriz.

–Seguramente piensas que te quiero _a pesar_ de esto, ¿a que sí?

Y Lydia quiere responder que sí, que ojalá las banshees se curasen como los lobos y los coyotes y las kanimas y los wendigos y los camaleones, pero que lamentablemente le ha tocado ser el monstruo más pringadillo de todos, y eso es lo que hay.

–Seguramente.

– _Esto_ es solo una de las razones por las que te quiero.

**X.**

La verdad es que salir con Stiles es tan normal que resulta mosqueante que no se cargue a sus amigos como Aiden, o que flirtee con su mejor amiga y la humille públicamente, como Jackson. Lydia procura no prestarle atención a la historia de Stiles con Malia, porque es su amiga igual que Kira y aprecia a Stiles, y es fuerte, lo cual significa que puede proteger a Stiles mejor que ella, a pesar de que haya aprendido artes marciales. Y además, lo trató bien mientras estuvieron juntos y lo hizo sentirse querido, así que a Lydia no podría caerle mal aunque quisiera, porque Stiles se merece tantas cosas buenas que todo lo que el mundo pueda ofrecerle es poco.

**Xl.**

No es que discutan exactamente, porque básicamente cuando sus puntos de vista chocan se limitan a intercambiar opiniones con alguna connotación ofensiva varias veces al día, y eso es todo. La primera pelea, si se le puede llamar así, la tienen porque el sheriff compra una red de naranjas y a Lydia se le ocurre utilizar el exprimidor para hacer zumo.

–¿Dónde está el cabezal del exprimidor? –inquiere, porque es Stiles el que se ha puesto con las naranjas mientras ella preparaba las tostadas.

–¿Qué? Lo he dejado en remojo con agua y jabón para que no se le pegue la piel de los gajos –El careto que se le queda a Lydia es indescriptible–. ¿Tú también querías zumo?

–No. En realidad quería un Gin Tonic con Seven Up, pero estaba haciendo tiempo hasta las diez de la mañana para no empezar a beber tan pronto.

Stiles puede sentirlo. Sangre. Apocalipsis. Truenos. Jumanji.

–Lydia. Lo lavo, lo seco y ya está.

En ese momento las últimas rebanadas de pan integral saltan como grillos de la tostadora.

–Qué. No. Se van a enfriar –refunfuña, señalándolas, porque detesta comérselas frías como las llaves del Yeti cuando se supone que se consumen calentitas, y son sus manías y hay que respetarlas, y no soporta que Stiles sienta la irrefrenable necesidad de ponerse a danzar siempre que ella hace malabares con un solo microondas para que los dos coman a la vez, _mierda_. Unta margarina y mermelada a una velocidad de vértigo y las pone en la bandeja de Stiles, cogiendo la suya y dirigiéndose al salón, porque han decidido ver Veterinario al Rescate mientras desayunan–. Ya me prepararé una infusión cuando terminemos.

–No voy a desayunar hasta que me dejes hacerte un zumo.

No será capaz.

–Stiles...

–Hablo en serio.

No me digas.

–Estoy prediciendo tu muerte en este momento.

Pero Stiles le ha dado la espalda y se ha puesto a frotar el cabezal del exprimidor con un estropajo. Lydia resopla, medio cabreada y medio enamorada, resignándose.

**Xll.**

–¿Tengo que hacerlo? –gimotea Stiles, con un mohín.

Sostiene a Prada de la correa. Su perra ladra, impaciente por un paseo nocturno.

–Solo si eres un hombre de palabra –contesta Lydia, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Cómo iba a saber que las elecciones las iba a ganar Donald Trump? Este país se va a la mierda. Y además, el resultado de esta apuesta no es vinculante. Eres una banshee, joder.

–Menos hablar y más darle un paseo a Prada. Y no, quitarle su traje de peluche rosa cuarzo con orejas de conejo no es negociable.

–Creo que te odio.

Lydia le saca la primera foto con el móvil.

–Vamos, Stiles. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tus seguidores de Instagram.

–LYDIA.

**Xlll.**

Theo intenta coquetear con ella. Una vez. Después, Lydia grita. A un nivel tolerable, claro.

Theo acaba inconsciente en la clínica veterinaria, sangrando por los oídos.

Stiles entra a zancadas en la habitación, plantándose delante de ella. Le pasa una manta blanca con el logo de la clínica por la cabeza.

–Cásate conmigo.

Scott los mira con un poco de reproche. Mason se ofrece a llevar los anillos.

**XlV.**

Un día, Stiles la saca de Eichen House y Lydia se da cuenta de que ya no tiene miedo de perder los mejores años de su vida, porque Stiles le ha salvado de los peores. Y Lydia sabe que tiene nueve lunares en la espalda, un beso siempre en los labios y un hogar en sus brazos, y no le hace falta más.

**Author's Note:**

> La escena de las naranjas, cómo decirlo. Es verídica al cien por cien. No hay nada que odie más que comerme las tostadas frías *cries*
> 
> Respecto a si Lydia se cura igual que los demás bichitos, es posible, pero no hay evidencias muy claras de ello y me gusta pensar que no todos los seres sobrenaturales tienen betadine en las venas.
> 
> Por cierto, si alguno sigue "Pocos hablan de Octubre", la semana que viene hay capi nuevo :) 
> 
> ¿Un review chiquitín?


End file.
